Rem x Subaru
by ShareMusicWithTurtles
Summary: Just did something quick and decided to show myself to the world, if you have time just leave your opinion


That day was from another world, he was in another world but even that day had been amazing, he had saved Emilia and killed a beast that had tormented people for many years he had saved them, at the same time he had been possessed, as Subaru remember these memories he definitely though this was a day to remember.

-Subaru!

He looked up in pride as he had survived th…

-Subaru!

\- ahh- Subaru was coming back to his senses, someone was calling him

\- there are people waiting for you- the captain said as he pointed to the side

Emilia and rem were waiting for him, both with a giant smile in their face, their hero had come back he looked back at them happy.

They went back to the castle but Subaru was feeling something strange when Rem was close to him, he was confused, had this battle changed something, she was the one that helped him the whole time, he didn't think much of it, he knew he loved Emilia and couldn't betray his love, he got the castle but something was definitely wrong he got flustered even cleaning next to her, he went to take a bath in the big sauna, to try to clear what was happening

-do I feel something for Rem? - he questioned himself

Suddenly he heard something, he though it was the noble so he got up to greet him, but he turned around to see Rem, he immediately went back in the water blushing way to much

-Rem?

-you forgot you towel… is something wrong? Every since we came back to the castle you've been avoiding me… do you hate me for some reason?

He immediately wanted to hit himself he just didn't have courage to tell her, he had never felt this with emilia, what was going on…

-NO! hmmm… I just

\- so its true… why? – he saw rem brush a tear before it could even drop down

He knew she loved him, he knew that hating her was the last thing he would do, but he was acting suspicious She turned around and started walking for the entrance he could see she was sad but he just didn't know what to say, so he didn't, he just murmured

-sorry…

She couldn't hear him

The next few days he didn't see her, when he did she got up and moved away, he only did at dinner and she didn't face him, but he knew she was sad, okay he had to do something, at a dinner he passed next to her and gave her a note, it said "meet me in my room" he hoped it would work so we waited, waited, he was about to give up, but she appeared she got in his room and asked Politely hiding the tears she was still to cry that night, even then she couldn't face him, the truth is you don't know how much you miss something until you don't have and she was taking it hard, he tried to speak

-rem i… i… - the words wouldn't come out of his mouth he really tried, but it just wouldn't work, she though he couldn't speak for other reasons, so she just said

\- I don't mind…- and she spoke silently- after all I just love you- as she got up in tears he couldn't take it anymore, as she turned around he hugged her from behind and said:

-I don't hate you Rem- she was caught off guard for his next and the words she would remember for the rest of her life- I love you – she was caught of guard

-wha… - don't mock m…- she couldn't finish he kissed her, and she just felt happy, like the rest of the world didn't matter, the rest of the world was not there, her problems didn't exist the only thing she remembered was how good it was to kiss the person you loved, so she kissed him back, he hugged her, and they kissed until they were both of air

\- I just couldn't stand being away from you, but when I was I was nervous – he said

-you should have just told me, Subaru, you know I love you

-well, I love you too

Rem just kissed him again not letting that moment slip away they fell on his bed, but didn't disconnect the kiss, he got next to her and just let himself drift grabbed to her, he was happy, how couldn't he be he was with the girl he love

-I love you rem- he said as he drifted away but she was already gone from his warmth smilling with her head next to his chest.

The night was spent that way and they overslept the whole next like that togheter, at a point in the afternoon we woke up with some noise, only to find every one in their room

-I think im starting to understand what Best Girl means – Beatrice said


End file.
